Fanfic Absolute - Akashi x Kise (oneshot)
by keiyairi
Summary: After the mishap a year ago, Kise had two "physical forms". His comrades in Kiseki no Sedai knew about the mishap. What they didn't know was the pond was cursed.


This fanfic was written for: Shiranai Atsune-san. This is my first attempt in writing fem!Kise…AND it's short…I'm sorry I've failed you…orz…anyway, happy reading!

 **「・** **ABSOLUTE** **・」**

After the _mishap_ a year ago, Kise had two "physical forms". When he got splashed with cold water, he would physically change. His hair got longer, his height would shrink, and his waist would get curvier. For short, Kise would change into a girl.

If Kise wanted to return to his actual appearance, Kise had to splash himself with hot water. His hair would be short again, he would be tall again, and he would _lose_ his _breast_ for it had returned to a flat chest. Yes, sometimes, Kise had to emphasize that one certain thing if Aomine was around.

Yes, his comrades in Kiseki no Sedai knew about the _mishap_ Kise faced a year ago since the _mishap_ was happened when they on a trip to a shrine at their second year in high school. Kise was tripped and he fell into a pond that was placed at the backyard of the shrine.

They didn't know that it's a cursed pond. They took Kise to the priest at the shrine but the priest just shook his head and said the "transformation" that happened to Kise would applied forever. It shocked Kise and made him cried for good two days.

Returned to his school life at Kaijou, surprisingly, Kise got great support from his seniors and juniors at the basketball club. That time, when Hayakawa was still the captain in the team, Hayakawa was ready most of the time to help Kise if Kise "changed" in one of the basketball club's activities. He really was a great responsible captain after all.

Add more to it, "Kise Ryouta" used to have girls around him as his fans. Now, new fan club was emerged. There were boys too to support "Kise Ryouko", the name they used to call Kise in his "girl form". That time, the fear in Kise's heart subsided gradually.

He was so happy that people around him was still accepted his "new personality".

But still, the biggest support came from Kyoto. He was the only one who didn't change the way he treated Kise, either when he was with "Ryouta" or "Ryouko". The support didn't stop coming for Kise even after they reached their third year.

When Kaijou basketball club had just ended their practice schedule for today was one of the examples:

"Ryou… Ryouko-senpai! Aka… Akashi-san came to pick you up!" said one of Kise's first year juniors. Those in their second years giggled as they looked at the shocked expression in the first year juniors' faces. The second years were already got used to Akashi's visit once a month to Kaijou after "Kise Ryouko's arrival."

"Thank you, Sakai-kun!" Kise cheered – in _her_ girl voice in Ryouko form – to the said first year. Kise jogged toward Akashi who waited at the basketball hall's entrance. Kise smiled wider when he saw Akashi held an umbrella in his right hand. "Seicchi!" Kise jumped cheerfully to Akashi's embrace. Kise's long hair waved a little that time.

Akashi giggled when he caught Kise in his embrace. "What changed you this time?" Akashi asked as he caressed Kise's long hair. "And it's very unusual for you not immediately return to your actual form, Ryouta."

"It's 'Ryouko', Seicchi! 'Ryouko' _ssu yo_!" Kise let Akashi go and folded both of her arms in front of her body. Kise pouted. "It's weird if you call me 'Ryouta' when I'm in this form!"

"Ok, ok, Ryouko. I'm sorry." Akashi still giggled.

Kise's smile returned. "It's because today's raining. I want to walk comfortably under one umbrella with Seicchi. That's why I purposely played outside when it started raining earlier," Kise said as she hugged Akashi's waist and leaned her forehead on Akashi's neck. "It won't be comfortable to walk under the same umbrella with Seicchi if I'm in Ryouta's body."

Before Akashi responded to Kise's words, his gaze caught Kise's juniors' gestures. They covered their mouth, tried so hard to hold their giggling down as they watch how Kise had acted around Akashi. "Mm, Ryouko," Akashi called. "Maybe you want to say something to your juniors first before we go home?"

Gasped, Kise let go of Akashi from her embrace and turned to face her juniors who were actually still watching the two of them. "Do… don't laugh!" Kise showed her small fisted palm to her juniors. "Thank you for today's practice!" Kise shouted with face red with blush. "See you guys at the next practice! Buh-bye!" Kise turned to face Akashi again and pulled Akashi out from the hall. "Come on, Seicchi, let's go home!"

Exited Kaijou's gate, Akashi held the umbrella for both of them. Akashi listened to Kise's story about that day's basketball club's activity. "First years told me… when I'm in "Ryouko" form like right now; I could actually take the manager role in the team." Kise giggled.

"You DO suit the manager role in this appearance." Akashi smiled.

"Aa, _mou_ , not Seicchi too!" Kise pinched Akashi's waist, made Akashi grimaced before he giggled. "Ouch!" Kise suddenly stroke her eyes. "Ouw… this is one thing I dislike when I'm in "Ryouko" form… Ryouko has long bangs. Sometimes it got into my eyes like this… but I can't cut it because it'll get even shorter if I return in Ryouta's form."

"Let me see it," Akashi said as he touched Kise's chin and lifted Kise's face a little. Akashi caressed Kise's bang slowly and looked closely in Kise's eyes. "Beside the long bangs, Ryouko has beautiful eyes too, just like Ryouta's…" Akashi commented before he closed the distance between their faces and kissed Ryouko's lips. Hearing Kise gasped, Akashi broke the kiss and smiled. "I don't care whether you're a basketball player or a manager. 'Kise' who stood right in front of me right now will always be mine. Akashi Seijuurou as your owner is the most absolute thing in this world. Tell that to "Ryouta" if you _see_ him later, understand?" Akashi kissed Kise's lips again.

 **_...++++**** **・** _ **fin**_ **・** ****++++…._**

 **A/N** : thank you for reading! Aaand, there you go, my first attempt in writing fem!Kise…well, Kise is not totally female here in the end, he could still _turn_ into male again…lol…please, spare my life, forgive me…orz …

Aaanywaaayy~ thank you so much for momolecule4748 at twitter & AkaKi group at LINE for helping me out for this one! I had just this tiny idea about fem!Kise and these girls around me added sooo much it helped a lot! (lol) thank you so much, Dear!

Well, _minna_ , review, comment, critic, please?


End file.
